


Fly!

by loobylou2014



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loobylou2014/pseuds/loobylou2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We look back at Mitchell and Remmie's child hood games and the boys experience homophobia first hand :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly!

Fly!

It had been a long, boring and highly frustrating day at Abbey Grove. Mitchell hadn’t found a single moment to be alone with Rem Dogg all day! First Joe had caught up with them on their way to school then then at Lunch their usual spot had been occupied by Grayson and Stephen. By the time they found some privacy the bell had rung.

As soon as the last bell had gone they quickly hurried out of the gates.

“What you wanna do tonight?” Mitchell whispered into Remmie’s ear  
“You know what I wanna do.” Remmie winked up at him.  
“You’re place?” Mitchell grinned back.  
“Can’t.” Shrugged Remmie “Mum and Dad are having a ‘Night in’”  
“Well can’t go to mine. Me dad’s coming over to see mum. I got a horrid feeling they’re getting back together. Fucking twats.”  
“Bollocks!” sighed Remmie  
“Well where now?” Mitchell countered

They carried on walking for a while. Neither of them could think of anywhere to go. To Mitchell nothing seemed romantic enough, he needed somewhere special to go.

“Hey Remmie. You wanna fly?” he asked in a hushed deep voice, his eyes sparkling.

Flying was something they had created together when they were about 8. Mitchell had wanted to learn to skate board. They had spent hours at a skate ramp whilst Mitchell tried to be as cool as the bigger boys. After a few weeks Remmie had started to get bored, and felt a little left out. One night Mitchell had lifted his friend out of his chair and dragged it up the half pipe. He then threw Remmie over his shoulder and scrambled up to gently deposit him back in his chair.

“Remmie, do you wanna fly?” He’d whispered  
“Go!” whispered back Remmie

Mitchell pushed Remmie off the half pipe jumping on the back of the chair with his friend. They had screamed like girls all the way down, laughing and screaming in unison.   
When they hit the other side they slid back down almost as fast as the first run. The chair unbalanced and they both went flying! Mitchell ended up with 3 broken ribs and a fractured cheek bone, Remmie with a broken nose and a sprained wrist.   
Rem Dogg’s mother had banned him from seeing Mitchell for an entire month and told him that if he broke his chair again he would be paying for it out of his own pocket money.  
Of course the boy’s had done it again and again but they had got better and better at it. Nowadays they could even fly when pissed, Mitchell thought this was quite an achievement.

 

“Let’s fly!” Grinned Remmie

Later on in a discreet corner of the park Mitchell had laid Rem Dog down on his coat, he was propped up on his elbow. They were talking and kissing, then more talking and more kissing. Mitchell could have stayed like this forever. The evening was warm and they were alone and happy.

“You know I think I first knew I liked you when you invented flying” Rem Dogg said dreamily.  
“Fuck Off I was like 8” exclaimed Mitchell.   
“I don’t mean I wanted to fucking bum you twat face.” Remmie snapped back, “I mean I knew there was something different about me and you.”  
“Really? Have you always been this way….I mean our way?”  
“Dunno” shrugged Rem Dogg “Maybe? With you then definitely”  
“You are such a big poof” laughed Mitchell giving Remmie a kiss to show he was joking.  
“Well at least I’ve turned you! You’re a raging homo now too remember” Rem Dogg countered  
“Hey, #OutandProud remember?” sulked Mitchell  
“#OutandProud” Remmie whispered kissing his boyfriend.

As darkness fell they were still in their spot in the park. They had talked about everything and nothing. They were so wrapped up in each other that they hadn’t noticed people coming or going. Then through the quiet twilight.

“OI! OI! BENDERS!!!!!”

Mitchell and Remmie didn’t break apart, they were in a bubble of their own and nothing was going to distract them…

Mitchell’s side burst with pain! His eyes watering so much he couldn’t see. Thankfully he had shielded Remmie from the force of the thugs boot! He could hear Remmie shouting and struggling to get to his chair. Through his pain he could see three men standing above him, he tried to sit up but the pain in his side was excruciating. He rolled as far away from Remmie as the pain would allow him, knowing he had to try and keep the thugs as far away from his boyfriend as possible. He tried to fight back, he kicked and punched but didn’t connect with much. The men punched, kicked and spat at Mitchell, he didn’t care as long as they stayed on him and away from Rem Dogg.

He could hear noises and shouting but nothing was making sense to him, all he could think about was Remmie. Was he ok? Please let him not be getting the same treatment!

As suddenly as the beating had started, it stopped. Mitchell breathed huge lungful’s of air trying to get his head around what had happened. He needed to get to Remmie, check he was ok.  
As he crawled across the ground he could see figures in the darkness still fighting, he reached Remmie, saw he was ok and collapsed wheezing next to him.

Mitchell didn’t know how long he had been passed out but he woke up in Remmie’s arms. To Mitchell this was always a good thing but then the pain came back and he remembered what had happened.  
He lifted his head looking around them. A hand came down from a body in the darkness lifting him to his feet.

“Grayson?”

Mitchell was confused and probably concussed.

“Mitchell, Grayson and Stephen got the guys who were beating on you! They were amazing!”  
“Stephen?” replied Mitchell “I’m sorry me head hurts.”  
“It’s ok babe, sit back down if you need too. Unfortunately it’s something that comes with the territory these day’s” replied Stephen kindly  
“No I’m good” Mitchell said woozily “and thanks Grayson,” Mitchell tried to smile but his whole face hurt.  
“Anytime” replied Grayson gruffly pulling Stephen in front of him for a squeeze “any mate of Stephen’s and all that.”  
“Stephen, you were great!” laughed Remmie “Stephen protected me like a ninja Mitch, got me in my chair and kicked the shit outa one on them at the same time!”   
“No one ever expects the camp one to use a can-can high kick to their advantage” grinned Stephen.  
“Well it’s why I fell in love with you!” Grayson planted a kiss in the crook of Stephen’s neck.

Mitchell limped round to the back of Remmie’s chair leaning on it for support. “Well I can’t thank you enough, if anything had happened to him.” Mitchell placed his hands on Remmie’s shoulders wincing at the pain in his ribs.

“Mate you wanna go to hospital?” asked Grayson with more gentleness in his voice then any of them had ever heard.  
“Yeh Mitch maybe we should get you checked out?” Rem Dogg looked concerned.  
“I’ll be fine Rem, I’ve had worse” Mitchell tried to smile.

They all began to walk out of the park together Mitchell limping supported by Remmie’s chair, Grayson and Stephen holding hands. When they got to the gates they turned to each other.

“PUB?”


End file.
